Brother and Sister
by YoshiFire1934
Summary: This story starts off with the setup of a couple of characters and some drama and then will go into the story of Naruto and his twin sister. Chapters 1-3 are very relevant to the story so please don't skip them even though they are character setup. Please read and review I need to know how i am doing. Eventual Naruhina. Every chapter is relevant. please don't skip
1. Chapter 1

Brother and Sister

**A/N **This is a story about naruto and his twin sister and overcoming obstacles in their lives.

I do not own Naruto but I do own Characters that will come in later on such as

Nari, Turama, Gueurn, Arturo Namikaze, Konora, Nariko, Trinia, Trion, Inari, and there will be more later on down the track.

Please bare with me as I have to setup Nari first and then I will get on with naruto and twin which will start off in their academy days. I will do a few chapters and there will 45% canon.

Chapter 1 – The village hidden in the darkness

It was a very windy night nice and peaceful, all Nari could hear were the leaves rustling outside his window, he always liked nights like this only because he could feel truly at peace and feel like he had no worries in the world.

Just then, there was a knock on his door and he said come in, he looked to see who it was, ah it was Konora his best friend and teammate.

Are you Ready for the Chuunin exams tomorrow Konora asked enthusiastically?

Yes I am said Nari, I am really nervous however, we are only 12 and we are doing a test to see whether or not we can become leaders of a three man squad, I don't know if I am ready for that responsibility yet but if I do pass you won't get any complaints from me.

That's good to hear, well apparently this year the exams are just going to be battles and there not going to be easy either, we are going to have to be strategic about it, the only Reason for battles this year is because there aren't enough Genin to do a proper Exam how ever I have also been informed that will still be a written test that we have to pass.

Hmm sounds interesting Nari said well anyway I can't wait to see the hidden leaf village I hear it is amazing and is full of wonders, Nari chuckles to himself as he tries to imagine this great village, so Konora, do we know if the battles are going to be individual or in pairs?

They are going to be in pairs Konora said, I only hope that I am on your team, we do work well together and have practically done everything together since we were younger.

Well I don't see why they wouldn't put us together, we are the best Genin they have ever had and besides we are best friends, Nari looks at his clock and said well it's getting late and we have to get up early in the morning to leave the hidden darkness to go Konoha.

Alright I will leave and go home and get some sleep, I just wanted to make sure you knew what we were in for, ok bye Nari have a good sleep and I will see you bright and early.

Nari thought to himself, I have had a wonderful life with my adoptive parents I only wish I knew who my real parents were and why they had to send me the hidden darkness for, well anyway I better get ready for bed.

Nari, his mother called out please come down stairs your father and I need to talk to you because we won't get a chance to in the morning.

Ok the red haired ninja said, I will be down in a minute Nari was putting his pajamas on at that stage and he finished and went down stairs to see his mother and father sitting at the dining room table, his mother pointed to the chair at the head of the table, as he was taking a seat he noticed that his parents had a serious look on their face and he knew that whenever they did which wasn't often he knew it wasn't time for questions so he just sat and for one of his parents to speak.

Nari his father said it's about time for you to learn which village you are from.

He asked his father is this really relevant tonight because both you and mum look exhausted he said?

Yes this is relevant tonight and we want you to hear it from us first because we are your parents and we want to completely honest with you his father said, now you know your not our son by birth and that we will always love you, just as you also know that you were not born in the hidden darkness, my son you were born in the hidden leaf village his father said to him with a sadness in his voice. So it will be your choice after the exams if you wish to stay there and find out more about your birth family.

WOW I was born in the hidden leaf Nari said with some excitement, and then he thought do I want to stay there to find out more about my birth family and why they sent me away, hmmmm No not yet I am not ready so he said to his mother and father I will be returning after the exams because I feel I am not ready to find out about my birth family as of yet, his mother and father both said to him well whenever your ready we will be here to support you, this brought a smile to Nari's face.

Well thank you mum and dad, I am going to bed tomorrow, I have a big day ahead of me,

Night Nari they both said and watched him run up the stairs to finish getting ready for tomorrow.

As Nari was upstairs finishing up his preparations for bed, he thought to himself I wonder how Gueurn is going I know he is really excited and it is dream to one day become a Jonin and eventually settle down and start a family but something has been up with lately and I can't put my finger on it eh maybe he's just under a lot pressure since his father died and he has been having to take up more responsibility at home.

Well anyway I will see if he is doing any better tomorrow when I see him (gosh I am so nervous and excited at the same time). Nari finished up and went to bed to get a goodnight sleep for the day ahead.

A/N well I hope you all liked it as this is my first fic please forgive me if there is anything that you are unsure about it or that I didn't cover. There will be a few more chapters of setup and then the Naruto and Nariko will happen


	2. Chapter 2

Brother and Sister

**A/N** I do not own Naruto.

But I do own – Turama, Arturo, Nari, Trinia, Konora, Gueurn, Inari, Trion, Nariko.

I own the Bullsegan – it's going to be an awesome Kekkai Genkai.

Again, I just have to setup a couple of characters. Naruto and Nariko will be seen for a brief period. They will be 8 years old. After this chapter will be a time skip. That's all the plot for now so please Rate and or Review.

Let's do it!

Chapter 2 – The Chunin exams

The clanging of two kunai could be heard and then all of a sudden the other ninja was closing in to take him down. All Nari thought was to block all of the ninja's attacks until he could find an opening and strike a blow himself. Until that time came he would just wait.

As the ninja came at Nari and kicked at him he blocked and realized the other ninja's weakness, the other ninja was a mid to close range fighter and could be taken out by widening his defensive stance and carefully observing his movements, Nari infused chakra into his hands ready for the next attack.

The ninja came at Nari again and kicked at him again, this time Nari caught his kick and punched the ninja in the leg hard enough to get the ninja to back off a bit. Nari then came at the ninja as fast as he could and punched him in the face so hard that the ninja was knocked out.

He applauded himself and said "Yes I did it I beat him," he said with a grin on his face and the feeling of joy and happiness at his accomplishment.

Just then the announcer said the winner of this match is Nari Koza.

He felt so over the moon he started get to dizzy and everything started to spin rapidly and he fell over unconscious and woke up staring at his ceiling realizing that it was all just a dream and that the chunin exams won't start until the day after they arrive in Konoha.

Nari got up, got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. After breakfast, he finished getting ready and went to meet Konora, Gueurn and their sensei, Kotan Hyuuga, Konora's father.

Nari was at the front gate of the village waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hi Nari", Gueurn said.

"Hi Gueurn how are you, you are looking a lot better today?" Nari asked.

"Yes I am thanks. I had a goodnight sleep and spoke to Mum about my responsibilities. We are going to get a person in to help around the house so that we don't crash and burn," Gueurn said.

"That's good," said Nari, "I am happy that you are energetic and raring to go. I was worried about you last night but thank you for letting me know now my worries are gone."

Just then everyone else arrived.

"Alright seems like we are all here," Kotan sensei asked, "Hai, sensei" they all said. "Have you all got food packed just incase we stop? I know it will only take 5 hours and we will be in Konoha by lunchtime. I am just making sure just incase if we do stop."

"Hai sensei," they all said.

"Good. Let's be on our way then," sensei said,

As we were travelling nothing out of the ordinary happened in fact to day was a good day for travelling to Konoha. The weather was good. It wasn't too hot or too cold and the birds were chirping and the leaves on the trees were rustling. Overall, it had a calming effect. But we still decided to keep on our guard just in case.

After three hours of travel, they decided to stop in a clearing that had a beautiful lake that had water as clearing as crystal and the sky above looked like an artist had painted it. They sat under a tree and had a bite to eat and a drink of water. They rested for 10 minutes and then headed off again once everyone had finished.

2 hours later, they reached the entrance to Konoha. Everyone was excited to see the village. As they passed through the entrance that had gigantic gates, the guards asked their sensei what business they had here and he said we are here for the chunin exams.

Satisfied with this information the guards gave them directions to the ninja complex so they could report in to the Hokage.

When they got to the ninja complex and got in to see the Hokage, their sensei introduced them to the elderly gentleman, "Lord Hokage, I am Kotan Hyuuga and these are the Genin that will be participating in the chunin exams. First we have my son Konora, then Gueurn Trunade and last of all Nari Koza."

"It is good to meet you all," said the Hokage, he introduced himself to us. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. You will be staying at a hotel near the assessment hall, the written test will be tomorrow so rest up and get ready. But until that, feel free to explore the village, dismissed."

They went to the hotel and booked themselves into a room that 4 beds and medium sized bathroom. They unpacked and the three young Genin decided to do some study before the written test tomorrow.

Nari studied for a few hours and decided that he wanted to take a break and explore the village. He asked Gueurn and Konora if they wanted to come but they said no because they wanted to study more. He knew they weren't good with written tests so he said, "Okay, but don't study too much or it'll hurt," he said and poked his tongue out at the two and then left.

Nari was loving all the sights that he saw. He was particularly interested in the mountain with the faces of previous and current Hokage, but he had to ask himself if there are four faces on Hokage Mountain, "How come the third was in office and what had happened to the fourth?" He decided to find out.

He asked one of the citizens about the situation and what happened to the Fourth Hokage.

The citizen named Iroan told Nari about the story of the how the Fourth Hokage saved the village from an attack by what is known as the Nine Tailed Fox. The Fourth gave his life so that we could live in peace.

Nari thought that was interesting story and thanked Iroan.

The hour was growing late and the sun had gone down. Nari was feeling hungry so he searched for a place to eat. He found a little place called Ichiraku. It was a small Ramen shop and Nari thought he would give it a go. He went into the shop and sat down and ordered pork Ramen.

The owner introduced himself as Teuchi and he said, "This is my daughter Ayame." Just then two young children walked in and sat down. Teuchi asked them if they were having their regular order, the young children said Hai and Teuchi went back and prepared all the meals. 

One of the kids asked Nari, "Hey mister are you a ninja?" to which he responded, "Why yes I am, little one."

That's awesome, are you in town for the chunin exams, yes I am little, again the kid said that's awesome, he was starting to get irritated by the ninja calling him little one.

The kid introduced himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I am going to be Hokage. Believe it." And then the other kid introduced herself as Nariko Uzumaki, Naruto's twin and older sister.

"Nice to meet the two of you. My name is Nari Koza,"

Just then, Teuchi came out with their meals. They ate them and afterwards, Nari saw that it was getting late so he thanked Teuchi and Ayame and said goodbye to Naruto and Nariko.

He went back to the hotel they were staying at and went to bed he was excited about tomorrow.

In fact he was so excited that he couldn't get to sleep, so he sat up and tried a breathing technique his mother taught him, He slowly breathed in through his nose all way the down to his stomach held it for a second and breathed slower and longer, he did this five times and relaxed enough to get to sleep.

The next day, Nari, Gueurn and Konora all woke up and excited and nervous, they knew that the written test would be today, so they each got dressed had breakfast and went to the assessment hall.

While they were waiting to go into the assessment hall to do their written test, Nari looked around at all the all the different Genin and only saw two each from the hidden grass and the hidden sound. He noticed that the majority of the Genin were from Konoha.

As he was looking at all the other ninja he saw two that had the same eyes are Konora did and said, "Hey Konora. Those two over there are they from the same clan as you," Konora looked at the boy and girl and said, "Yes they are."

Both Nari and Konora went and spoke to them they introduced themselves to the boy and girl but only the girl introduced herself, "My name is Trinia Hyuuga and the boy here is my brother Trion Hyuuga." Trion didn't bother paying attention, he was a stuck up kid.

"Sorry about my brother. He has always been like that so it's nice to meet the both of you and I look forward to getting to know you both more, later on."

The three of them chatted for a while getting to one another and then all of a sudden Nari and Konora realized that they were starting to like this girl as more than a friend. Just then the examiner came out and asked them to come in.

The Genin filed into the hall and took a seat. Nari, Konora and Gueurn all sat next to each other and Trinia sat next to Nari.

"Alright everyone, listen up. This is going to be a two hour test and will have 10 questions. My name is Ibiki and my Job in Konoha is interrogation so don't think I am going to make this easy on you."

Over the next two hours six of the twenty Genin dropped out and left with 20 minutes left they were waiting on the final question.

The final question is this if you leave now you and the rest of your team will fail the test and not move on. If you want to stay and receive the final question, does so at your own risk.

Nari and his team decided to stay put and wait the 20 minutes.

"Time's up," Ibiki said, then what he said next shocked them all. He said "You all pass."

When asked why all he said was, "True ninja don't back down and leave their objectives and they do not team mates down. Teamwork is of great importance to a ninja."

The remaining Genin all cheered happily and handed their tests in.

"Before you all leave, the next test will be tomorrow at the same time but will be at the testing grounds and all battles will be in pair. All right. Dismissed."

Nari, Konora and Gueurn all went back to the hotel and told their sensei that they passed. He congratulated them and took them out for lunch.

Kotan sensei took them to Ichiraku for lunch. Nari ordered Pork ramen again. After lunch they explored the village until it was dark and then they decided to head back to the hotel to rest up for tomorrow.

While Nari was lying on his bed, his thoughts turned to Trinia Hyuuga the girl he met today and he couldn't help but to admire her. She was amazing. She liked the colour yellow, black, purple and orange. She also liked cooking, gardening, and painting to name a few things. Nari chuckled to himself. He also thought this is a girl who wouldn't let anything to get her. Plus, she was strong-willed and wouldn't let any of her friends get hurt. He chuckled to himself again and fell asleep.

The next day at the testing grounds where they were to have their battles to see who would make a great chunin. They met the person running the battles her name was Anko Mitarashi. She was a tall blue-haired ninja that liked to push everyone to their limits.

"Listen, you maggots. Today's test will be strategic battling. You will be paired up with someone and you will have to work together to take down the other two that you will be battling. Anything goes. No killing allowed and if it looks like you are going to lose and suffer overly serious injury I will step in and end the battle. Is that understood?" All of the Genin responded "Hai, sensei."

The Genin were split into their teams of two. Nari and Konora were on the same team. Gueurn was put with a member of the Akimichi clan his name Was Chiro and Trinia was put with someone else from Konoha.

The First battle had Nari and Konora up against Trion, (Trinia's Brother) and Donta Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan.

Nari and Konora stepped onto the battlefield and faced their opponents, waiting to begin. "BEGIN!" and the ninja sprang into battle. Donta threw a kunai at Nari and he blocked it and then Donta jumped and did hand signs, took a breath and said, "Fire style fire ball jutsu," and breathed out and a gigantic fireball came towards Nari.

It was Nari's turn now. He did some hand signs and said dark style phantom wall. A wall came up and covered Nari and Konora. The fireball hit the wall and so did Donta. When he fell, he forgot to aim his landing. When Donta hit the wall, Nari did some more hand signs and said, "Dark style dark prison jutsu," The wall formed a cage that trapped Donta into it.

"Great now all we have to do is worry about Trion who they couldn't see," Konora activated his byakugan and noticed that Trion was underground. He turned to Nari and said, "Can you smash the ground please?" Nari said, "Sure."

He infused chakra into his and hit the ground it split apart, revealing the Hyuuga and Konora immediately attacked with eight trigrams air palm, as the air blast was about to hit the Hyuuga he did a rotation. Spinning while sending his chakra out. The blast just bounced off and Trion remained unscathed.

Just then Nari heard Donta activate his sharingan and break out of the cage he was trapped in. He jumped up again forming this hand signs for his fireball jutsu, Nari was prepared. He moved quickly and managed to get up behind Donta while he was in the air, then Nari with all his raised his leg and brought it down sending Donta back down to the ground and knocking him out. All they had to do now was take out Trion. This task would be difficult but not impossible.

When Nari landed, he pulled out a kunai and infused it with his air chakra and used an air slash, sending the wave of razor air towards Trion. Just as it was about to hit Trion, he used rotation again. That's when a thought occurred to Konora, he said, "Nari why don't we use a collaboration attack? With how fast your wind chakra is and the power of a dark fireball, it should be just fast enough and powerful enough to take him down." "Okay, let's do it," said Nari.

As Konora was doing the hand signs for dark fireball jutsu, Nari put his on Konora's back and fused his chakra with his, Konora finished his hand signs and said dark style and wind style Raging Dark fireball jutsu. Konora breathed out and the dark fireball was so fast and powerful that it hit Trion before he could, knocking him.

Anko said and the winners are Nari Koza and Konora Hyuuga.

Nari and Konora went and sat in the stands and watched everyone else and their battles. They watched Gueurn and his partner win their match although Gueurn took both down by himself with his taijutsu. And the last match of the day was Trinia's. She and her partner graciously beat the two they were battling, but her partner received serious injury and had to be rushed to the hospital.

Nari thought to himself, "Wow she sure is powerful and an amazing strategist and fighter," He liked watching her battle.

After all the matches were finished, only six out of the fourteen were called into the Hokage's office. They had all passed. Nari, Konora and Gueurn received their chunin vests and promotion certificates, and Trinia and two other Konoha ninja's received theirs as well.

Nari looked at the vests and noticed they were similar but with slight differences, where the Konoha vest had six pockets. Theirs had four and where the land of whirlpool symbol was on the back, their one had the symbol of the hidden darkness which was an arrow head with three points.

The next day as they were heading for the front gate, Nari noticed Trinia coming up to them, she said, "Were you going to leave with out saying goodbye?" "Of course not," Nari and the rest said.

"Goodbye, Trinia. It was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again. I had a nice time here and it was nice getting to know you." Trinia blushed and said, "I looked forward to seeing you again as well."

And with that, they were off home again.

**A/N **

I hope you all enjoyed that. Just one more chapter before naruto and Nariko.

Please tell me what think of the characters and what you think is going to happen with them. He he he no spoilers

Please read and review.

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Brother and Sister

**A/N **I do not own naruto

But I do own – Turama, Arturo, Nari, Trinia, Konora, Gueurn, Inari, Trion, Nariko

I own the Bullsegan – it's going to be an awesome Kekkai Genkai

This will be the last chapter of character setup; I wonder what will happen,

Well anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review

Let's do it

Chapter 3 four years later/ the fall of the hidden darkness

Over the past four years Nari and his friends have been training and going on missions, today of all days was a special day for the three.

This is the day that they would do their jonin test, the three sixteen year olds were the youngest ones in their village to be chosen to do the test.

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were tested on strategy, leadership, observation, reconnaissance, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, intelligence gathering, they also got tested on their, strength, speed and stamina plus a few other things.

All right boy's looks like you have passed everything with high results and in record time as well, after three days you three don't even look like you have broken a sweat, you can go along way, so I am pleased to pronounce that three of you are promoted to jonin, congratulations.

The Boys were so happy, thank you Kotan sensei, ok boys now that you are jonin you can be sent on solo missions.

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were amazed and then a thought occurred, they were known as the three wolves because they were loyal and would stalk their enemy from the shadows and attack leaving the enemy stunned and wondering how they got attacked.

They could be recognized as the wolves by the fact that their clothing had a picture of a wolf on them.

Nari wears a black shirt and long black pants with arm and shin guards and a white cloak, which has a white wolf on it that has black tribal marks, he is known as the white wolf. Nari has red hair and blue eyes. He wears his headband around his head

Konora wears a long black shirt with long black pants and his ninja vest and a sash on his right side and it went down to his knee cap, he wears his headband around the lower part of his right arm, he has black with silver Hyuuga eyes, His wolf his on his left arm sleeve it is a black wolf with brown fire symbols on it. He is known as the black wolf.

Gueurn wears a short brown t-shirt with his ninja vest and long brown pants and a black cape, he has medium long black hair and green eyes, and he wears his headband on his Left leg, his wolf was on his right leg it is a brown wolf with white lightning bolts, he is known as the brown wolf.

They were the most fiercest ninja in the entire world, their teamwork was unmatched and rivaled.

**XXXXXXXX**

A masked man showed up in the home of the leader of the hidden darkness, Gary asked the man in the mask what doe he think he is doing in here, to which the masked man replied I am here to see you.

What is it you want, say what you need to say and get the hell out of here, you are breaking and entering.

I want to ask you about the dark nature and the effects it has, for example what does it take to be able to control darkness itself, without giving into it.

Well one of the ways that we are able to control the dark nature, is via sleep and extensive training, we have to have a full night sleep or else the nature itself will take over and make the user go crazy and almost unstoppable, because the dark nature is not fully understood it is the hardest to control and therefore is the most unpredictable.

The masked man activated his sharingan and looked into Gary's eyes and said, let the darkness take hold and get everyone in the village to do the same, then take over the world, with that said the masked man disappeared.

Gary went to his advisors and said I am going to be holding a town meeting tonight a seven o'clock and everyone is required to be there regardless of what they are doing.

That night at the meeting, the leader of the hidden darkness told the village that the next three days will be training and preparations for a feast, for our three new jonin, preparations will begin in the morning, we will be working three days straight with no rest, if anyone is seen resting, will be punished. Dismissed, see you all in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were excited and suspicious about the news that there would be a feast about the three of them becoming jonin, Nari decided to send a letter to Trinia, saying that he, Konora and Gueurn became jonin.

Nari was excited to tell Trinia, because the two had been dating for the past year, and she was coming to the village in the next two days, it would be her first visit to the hidden darkness, Nari has been visiting Trinia in between missions, they got to know each other a lot more and eventually started dating.

For the rest of the day Nari trained for three hours and then decided to go home and shower and get changed into some cooler clothes, as the day was heating up and he was sweating profusely, Nari's house has a pool out the back and decided to go for a swim.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two days later **

Nari had been up for forty-eight hours straight, training and also preparing for the feast for him and his friends, today was going to be a good day because he asked Gary for half of the day off so that he could spend sometime with Trinia, Nari had the day planned out, first he would take her back to his place and have lunch and then go for a swim, and then take her out to the Public garden, it was a very beautiful place with all the different flora and fauna, it also had a swing set and undercover area.

Nari excused himself from his work duties and his supervisor asked him, just where do you think your going, he showed his supervisor the pass allowing him half a day off.

He went home and quickly changed into his best summer gear, he wore a grey top with white pants, a cap and black sandals, he also put on some sunscreen and sun glasses and headed straight for the entrance of the village, where he would see Trinia.

While waiting at the entrance, Trinia asked her brother to behave and be on his best behavior, to which he responded, I like Nari he is a good person, I promise I will be good to him, after all we have grown closer and he has helped me to not be as arrogant and uptight as I was four years ago, Trinia smiled and hugged her brother, she was happy about that bit of information, she saw Nari getting closer to the entrance.

As Nari was getting closer to the village entrance, he noticed that Trinia didn't come alone; she had her brother with her, hmmm he wondered why Trion would have come with his sister, he was about to get his answer, so why did Trion come with you he asked after he hugged and kissed her, she said that her parents didn't want her to go alone, oh ok.

Well the plans I have made can be modified to include another person, say Trion did you bring your swimming gear with you, yes I did he said, oh and by the way congratulations on getting promoted to jonin, yeah congrats, thanks you two, well anyway lets get going I only have half a day and I need to talk to the both of you about something, what is the two asked, not here I will talk to you about it when we get back to my place.

Nari, Trinia and Trion walked into the house and sat down at the dining room table, he told them that the leader of their village has been acting strangely for the past two days and that Gary has been getting all the villagers to work and train nonstop, guys this is bad, because without sleep we can not control the dark nature chakra, we can train but we also have to sleep as well we can't do one without the other because it doesn't work that way.

If we do not have a full night sleep, or not even sleep at all for three days straight, the darkness itself starts taking over and becomes almost uncontrollable, this is bad because if everyone in the village does this, like what is happening now, then there will be almost no stopping them.

Is there a way to turn someone back from the darkness Trion asked, yes there is you either have to get them to have a strong positive emotional reaction, or as a last resort kill them, This village has only ever had one person to fully give themselves over to the darkness, and it took weeks to turn him back, I am really worried, already fifty percent of the adults and teenagers have given themselves over to the darkness, and by tomorrow it will be on ninety seven and a half.

Konora, Gueurn and I have been doing everything we can to stop people from giving themselves over, but the only success we have had are with our parents, the children are too young to learn the dark style so they are safe, also I want the both of you out of here after we are finished with today.

We have heard your story and we aren't going anywhere Nari, we are staying right here and helping you whether you like it or not, we will send word to the Hokage and our parents, saying that we will return at a later date and that what ever happens here are own choices and no one is to blame Trion said.

Thank you so much to the both of you I greatly appreciate it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The night of the feast**

It was the night of the feast and Nari, Konora, Gueurn, Trinia and Trion were wearing their best formal wear, Nari was wearing a blue short sleeve collared shirt with black pants and his ninja sandals, he also had on a wrist band and necklace.

Konora was wearing just a plain black suit but styled his hair so it was all spiky.

Gueurn was wearing a long sleeve collared brown shirt with long black pants and a fedora.

Konora was wearing his clan's formal clothes.

And Trinia was wearing a white kimono that had blue, red and black rose all over it. Her hair was tied up with two white bows.

Ok were all ready lets go Nari said, he saw Trinia when she walked and was stunned about how beautiful she looked, he went up to her and said you look so beautiful and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Trinia blushed at his comment.

All five of them arrived at the hall were the feast was going to happen, and they were greeted with cheers, praises, applauds and congratulations by everyone form the village, they were directed to their table where they would wait for the feast to start, while they were waiting, the people of the village started coming and talking to them and asking them questions like how did they feel being the strongest ninja in the hidden darkness, Gary came out and sat at the head table and gave a speech.

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were born sixteen years ago, they were such cute little babies, I have had the privilege to watch these three grow into the young men they are now, I have seen them at their best and seen them at their worst, I was their the day they graduated the academy and I congratulated them when they passed the chunin exams, unfortunately Gueurn lost his father 6 years ago, so I supported him and his family and gave them what they needed, and I never gave up on the boys and I will always be here for them, Here's to you three, cheers.

Everyone said cheers and clanked their glasses together.

Oh and one last thing ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow we will be preparing for war; we will be taking over the ninja world starting with Konohagakure, so drink, eat and enjoy for tomorrow we go to war.

Nari, Konora, Gueurn, Trion, and Trinia all stood up and Nari was the one who spoke; Gary thank you for all of this and thank you for what you have done for the three of us and our families over the past sixteen years; but we are not going to let you start a war with the world, Please don't do this we beg you.

Ha ha ha this is going to happen whether you like it or not so sit down, shut up and enjoy your feast.

No we can't let you do this and we won't; we are asking you to change your mind and come out of the darkness, please we beg you.

Not going to happen, this is your last warning kids sit down and eat NOW.

No we are going to stop you; Nari, Konora and Gueurn got their parents to come to their table, now that their were ten of them they decided to give one last warning; while Nari was giving his last warning; Trinia and Trion sent out a message to Konoha asking for help and explaining the situation to the Hokage.

So you are against us then are you.

Yes we are the ten of them said; we will not let you do this.

Fine then you brought this upon yourselves, Gary turned to everyone and said get them.

Nari and everyone knew what they were going to have to do and this wasn't going to end well at all, this was going to be hard on them because they grew up with most of these people and now they were going to have to kill them, all reason went out the door when Gary gave into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two weeks later/ the final fight**

Over the pas two weeks Nari and his friends and their families had taken out half of the village, Trion and Gueurn had managed to get the children out of and away from the village, that was not an easy task and more often than not would almost get killed trying to take the children away from their parents, yes this was a cruel task but it needed to happen because children should be in a battle zone.

Sweat was sliding off her face as she was running from the enemies HQ, she went in their to get intelligence on their strategies and only got away after killing three Anbu that were guarding the HQ, She ran all the way back to her HQ with the information and burst through the door panting.

Did you get it Trinia, Nari asked, yes I did and you need to read this because it could possibly change the tide of the battle, She handed him the information.

As Nari was reading the information, his eyes went wide and he slammed his fist on the table and said no, this can't be possible.

What is it they asked, well it seems that Gary had been in contact with the Feudal lord, Discussing this village and the area around it to become it's own nation, to which the Feudal lord discussed with the other Feudal lords and they agreed. Gary is now the official Feudal lord of the land of darkness and I am now the Yamikage of the village effective two weeks, it seems like preparations are to begin in the next three weeks to half the land of fire.

WHAT YOU ARE THE OFFICIAL LEADER OF THIS VILLAGE, they all said in surprise, yeah it seems like that Nari said, but anyway that's not really important, if Gary had asked I would of said no and rather given it to you Konora, thanks man he said.

Lets get back to this so called war, were are we on finding out were Gary, sorry I mean the Feudal lord's location is, well it seems like he is in a building near the center of the village and also the remaining four hundred are guarding him.

That's a shame, I was hoping this was going to be hard, ok Konora you and your parents and Trion, and Gueurn and his mother will take out one half and Trinia, my parents and myself will take out the other half, I must be the one to take down the Feudal lord.

A thought occurred to Nari, Konora, Gueurn and I could easily take down the last four hundred by ourselves, but that wouldn't be fair; after all we have taken down a lot more than that, just the three of us.

Nari and his team engaged the enemy and had a hard pressed battle, Nari said hmm so much for easy, this was harder than he anticipated.

Ten darkness ninja surrounded him, the first one came at him, he dodged and grabbed the ninja and broke his neck killing him, then the rest of them came at him and he dodged their attacks, he grabbed one by the arm and pulled him in front and used him as a shield, that was another one down, Nari took down another two by using both of his Katana's he stabbed them through the heart, then the final six were defeated by either being stabbed or decapitated.

Nari finished off the remaining ninja in his way and went to the building were the Feudal lord was.

He burst through the door and saw Gary sitting there with a smile on his face; well it's about time you got here.

You made me a Kage and you are a Feudal lord; yes that is correct. Why did you do this for he asked, because it was time? He said. Nari wasn't happy with the answer he got because he knew that something wasn't right, he would get to the bottom of that later, right now the feudal lord had to be taken out.

Lets do this Gary. Gary came at Nari with his Lightning style lightning barrage, a barrage of lightning covered kunai was headed in his direction, he wasn't fast enough to block them all he got struck by three of them.

Now I will let you in on a little secret, I am also one of the rare people who has Kekkai Tota, What that's impossible there have only ever been two, how is it possible that you are one. Well you see I have lightning style, wind style and dark style. GRRRRRR Nari was over talking and unsheathed his katana's and put the two together to make them a double katana, just as he was about to infuse his chakra into his blades, he heard Gary say star style, multiple exploding star jutsu.

The stars exploded injuring him and Gary and damaging the building, it was more open now. Nari struggled to get up because of his injuries but eventually he got up and got his Katana's and put them together again, Gary pushed the rubble off of him self and stood up facing Nari. Nari infused his chakra into his Kana's, dark style dark archery, Nari's katana's had a dark bow outline, he pulled back the string and formed a dark chakra and fired it at Gary's heart Killing him.

Konora heard an explosion and thought to himself Nari must be fighting Gary. He killed three darkness ninja when he saw what he thought was Nari come up to his mother and kills her. As he saw his mother lying dead and the last of the ninja defeated, he killed the fake Nari and then the real Nari followed by everyone else met up with him.

How could you do this, she was my mother and you killed her. Nari looked beside Konora and saw his mother's dead body, I didn't do this, and you have to believe me you were being manipulated.

Konora gave into the darkness and all reasoning was lost. I don't care, I have always envied and despised you now I can finally be myself, Now I am going to take away everyone you love and leave you for dead.

Konora attacked killed Nari's parents, he moved so fast that they didn't have time to move and then he injured Gueurn and killed his mother.

It's your turn now my supposed best friend, Konora formed the hand signs for his dark style dark fireball, he gathered his chakra then breathed in and blew out a massive fire ball. Nari was ready to block the fireball. He closed his eyes with his guard at the ready and expecting to get burnt and possibly, seconds went by and he didn't feel anything; he opened his eyes and saw a person standing in front of him.

He went up to the person and saw that it was Trion, his heart sank and tears started to well up.

Trion looked at Nari and said don't cry my friend I made this sacrifice so that you could live, you have dramatically changed my life so much I don't know where I would be without you; he chuckled to himself. I would probably still be too arrogant to see what was in front of me, you taught me how to open up and that loving and talking about emotions isn't weak, but in the end you gave me the greatest gift of all, you became my friend and never lied to me, the world needs you Yamikage, so live in it and you can change it, you have the heart of a wolf and the strength of a mountain, so use it my dear friend and thank you. Konora died after that.

Nari was in tears and almost forgot about Trinia, as he went to go and hug her, Konora attacked him and left him severely injured, he then knocked out and kidnapped Trinia.

When Nari woke up Gueurn was gone, he realized he wasn't in the village anymore, he looked in the direction of the village and saw it burning. He passed out again.

He woke up in a cave wrapped up in bandages and saw a blazing fire and ninja sitting down staring at it, the ninja looked his way and said your up that's good, who are you Nari asked. My name is not important right now, all you need to know is that you are safe and I will be leaving shortly because it seems you are healing fast. Nari looked at the ninja and couldn't figure out why he looked familiar, then his changed and the ninja said ah your Kekkai Genkai has finally activated, good.

That eye technique is known as the Bullsegan, there isn't much information on it, I only know that it hasn't been seen in 35 years, hmmm yours is a fully awakened level 4 Bullsegan, what does it look like Nari asked. Well have you seen a radar how it has a two vertical and horizontal lines that meet in the center and there is a circle in the center, yes, well it likes that except the only difference is there is only one circle that the lines connect to and the lines have two lines each in the center of them.

Confusing but ok I understand, but what do I do next. You get stronger and save your friends, no matter how long it takes, I have to go now; goodbye Nari the strange ninja said.

Nari was overwhelmed with all the information but got up, he saw his gear near a cave wall and went and put it on, he noticed a mask that had pictures of wolf heads on it, he liked the look of it so he put it on, he then set out to the hidden leaf to tell Trion and Trinia's parents what had happened to their children.

It's time I got back to full strength and started protecting people, I will appeal to the five Kage that I want to help all of them out, it's the least I can do.

**A/N**

And that's all for character setup, I hope you all enjoyed and I want to say thank you to all who helped with this and helped punctuate.

Next chapter will be Naruto and his sister's story, yes all the characters in the character setup will be relevant, but no spoilers :P

Please read and review I would greatly appreciate it.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Brother and sister Chapter 4

A/N

Here it is the first chapter of Naruto and Nariko, I hope you all enjoyed the character setup please let me know in a review.

I do not own Naruto

I do own Nari, Konora, Arturo, Trion, Gueurn, Trinia the Bullesegan and Turama

Lets do it

Chapter 4 Naruto and Nariko

**Twelve years ago **

Twelve Years ago; Konoha suffered a major and devastating attack by the nine-tailed fox. Two young children lost their parents that night but only one of them would have a

Hard life. Their names are Naruto and Nariko Uzumaki and this is their story.

Naruto had a cheeky smile on his face as he had just finished graffitying the Hokage's faces; NARUTO I can't believe your doing this again. Naruto turned around and saw Iruka sensei standing there with an upset look on his face. Iruka took naruto to see the Hokage.

Lord Hokage, Naruto has been playing up again; what did he do this time the third asked. He Graffitied the Hokage's faces again. Hiruzen looked at naruto and sighed, well naruto this is the fourth time this week you have been in my office, if this keeps up I will have to remove you from ninja school. What you can't do that old man, this is so unfair he grumbled. After this Naruto I want you to go and clean off all of the Graffiti.

Nariko was just walking around Konoha looking into all the shops and smiling at everyone she saw. Not everyone hated her or treated her like Naruto. They could see by her behavior that she was kind hearted and had a good heart and personality. The young blue-eyed Blonde haired girl got called to the ninja complex.

NARUTO you have to stop getting yourself in trouble. Come on let's go home it's lunchtime and I'm hungry and also pleas apologize to the Hokage. Naruto growled and said fine. Lord third Hokage I am sorry, please forgive me.

I forgive you Naruto, but you need to learn some restraint young man or there will be consequences; understood. Yeah understood said Naruto grumpily.

So where do you want to go to lunch Nariko asked her brother already knowing the answer. Where do you think sis? Ichiraku of course he said with a smile that could light up a room. But we eat that all the time; can't we have something different for once Nariko asked? Not this week I'm sorry.

The two children arrived at Ichiraku ramen, sat down and ordered beef ramen. Teuchi came out and set their bowls down in front of them and said eat up. You have a big day tomorrow and you both are going to need all of your energy for your test. Don't remind me said Naruto. I am going to ace this test and finally become a Genin, Believe it.

Oh Naruto what are going to do with you his sister said. You haven't been practicing what you need to practice and you still don't understand how much chakra you need for a bunshin. You need more practice it is as simple as that.

I'm doing a lot better than before aren't I? Well yes you are little brother but practice makes perfect and I have had a hard time training you: but you are getting there slowly but surely. Hey you are only two minutes older than me Naruto said with a little frustration in his voice and yes you are right you have had hard time training me, and I'm sorry for being difficult. Let's just finish eating and go home and get some so we can rest up for tomorrow.

Ahhh that was good, Thanks Teuchi. Your welcome Naruto anytime. The two paid for their meals and left to go home and rest. 

Hi Sakura, Naruto said as he and Nariko walked past. Hi Naruto, Bye Naruto Sakura said.

Nari always wondered what Naruto saw in her that made him like her so much. She also wished that if Sakura gave Naruto a chance, Naruto and her would not get together: not because she thought that there was anything wrong with her it's just that she can see that Sakura is not the right person for Naruto.

He would have to figure that out for himself. There is one girl that Nariko noticed, that liked Naruto a lot. That girl is Hinata Hyuga, She might be shy but she if she pushes herself she can be an exceptional ninja. Nariko could see the potential in anyone and everyone. That was also another reason why she never gave up on her brother. He may not get things quickly and can also have a temper sometimes, but it's the qualities that the villagers don't is what makes him special plus he also never gives up. She loved her brother and wanted to protect him all the time but she knew the day would come when he wouldn't need protecting. But for now she would do the best that she could.

All right Naruto were home now let's practice until you can get Kage bunshin no jutsu down pat. Remember what I said about putting too much chakra and too little chakra into your clone or else it will either be too weak and vanish or just vanish when you create one.

Naruto formed the hand signs and did the Kage bunshin no jutsu. He created a clone; the clone was weak and vanished. Damn it Naruto said in frustration. He kept practicing for three hours, he got a little further and he was pleased with the result and he was ready for the test tomorrow. Dinner's ready Naruto, come and get it while it's hot.

Naruto and Nariko ate dinner and studied for a little while than got ready for bed and went to sleep. They were both excited for tomorrow.

**A/N**

Sorry for taking so long on this. I kinda had writers block. But it's gone

Please read and review and also I want you all to tell me whether or not you want Naruto and Nariko on the same team or would you like Naruto on his original team. Plez vote.

Thank you to all who reads this. Please keep sticking it out I promise the story will be getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

Brother and Sister

**A/N **

**Well I am going to have to put Naruto and Nariko on the same squad, this story will now be going a little bit differently but not by much.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing I am thankful to all who read and review it helps keep me going. **

**This chapter will have the Genin exam and Squad assigning's, I don't know what I am going to do with Sasuke yet.**

**I do not own Naruto. But I do own: Nariko, Nari, Arturo Namikaze, Bullsegan, Trion, Trinia, Gueurn and Konora and many more to come at a later date.**

**Lets do it**

Brother and Sister Chapter 5 – Exams and the 4-person squad

Come on Naruto get up. Don't you know what today is, how can you still be asleep.

Grrrr leave me alone Nariko. I am getting up geeez. Look I am really nervous about this test; I still don't have the Bunshin at where I want it. But I guess I am just going to have to focus and put all of my effort into it.

You can do it Naruto I have every confidence in you, I know you will pass the test and will become a great ninja.

Yeah you think so. Believe it Bro I know you will. Now let's get ready and go to the academy.

Naruto and Nariko ate breakfast, had a shower, got changed, prepared their lunches and left for the Academy.

All right everybody listen up. Today you will be doing your test to see whether you can become Genin. There will be three parts to this test.

Part 1: You will be required to successfully create a Kage Bunshin.

Part 2: will be Henge- you are required to transform into anything or anyone.

And finally Part 3: will be a successful Kawarimi.

Do you all understand? Hai Iruka sensei. Good, I hope you all have been practicing these techniques in your own time and not just in the academy.

Ok so the First person to do the test will be Ino Yamanaka.

Ino went up the front and performed the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, creating one clone, Then she used the Henge Jutsu and transformed into The Hokage (everyone has to). And finally She used the kawarimi and a puff of smoke appeared and they all saw a log where Ino was. She wound up at the back of the classroom. She successfully performed all the jutsu required to pass.

Ino Yamanaka, You pass.

Almost everyone out of the class of thirty-one that went up, Passed with flying colours, Especially Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, They were at the top of the class, so of course it would be easier for them because they both come from very talented clans.

Next up is Nariko Uzumaki. Nariko went up and first did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and created 4 clones, everyone was surprised and amazed at Nariko's Chakra control, She then moved onto the Henge jutsu to which she transformed into the Hokage, And finally the Kawarimi Nariko Substituted herself with a giant log instead of the regular size log, Nariko ended up outside the door of the classroom.

Nariko Uzumaki, You pass. Nariko like all the others that passed received her headband.

And finally last but not least Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was nervous but he wouldn't let anyone know. He knew could do this, it wasn't a matter of competence but a matter of confidence. Naruto decided that he would just get up and do it. All right I am going to beat everyone's score. Believe it. Naruto went up the front, Performed the hand signs and Said Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and surprising everyone, he successfully created a clone he even shocked himself. Yeah I did it. Next up he Transformed into the Hokage and the did the Henge jutsu and substituted himself with the regular sized log, He wound up at the back of the classroom with a giant grin on his face.

Wow, Naruto Uzumaki you pass, Congratulations. You have finally reached the rank of Genin. Yeah you see I told you I could do it. He went back to his seat beside his sister.

Ok everyone now that you have passed, you will be assigned to a team with a Jonin mentor. Usually there would be three Genin and one Jonin mentor but this year there will be a change and this doesn't happen very often, This year there will be one team that will have 4 Genin and one Jonin. The class was surprised. All right that is it for the day. Come back tomorrow and you will be assigned a team with a jonin mentor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day/ the real test begins

Iruka sensei started with who will be assigned to what team and who their Jonin mentors will be. Ok so team Seven will be the team that has the 4 Genin and will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Nariko Uzumaki. Your Jonin mentor is Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto thought: yes I am with Sakura and my sister, how exciting, he he he now I can get to know Sakura more.

Sakura thought: Great I am on a team with that idiot and his sister. But yay Sasuke. What more could a girl ask for.

Sasuke really didn't have any thoughts about his teammates.

And Nariko thought: Great, now Naruto is going to want to try and spend time alone with Sakura, she said as she sighed.

Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Your Jonin mentor will be Kurenai Yuhi.

Team Ten, Will be Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin mentor will be Asuma Sarutobi.

And finally Team Eleven will be Ten Ten, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee. Your Jonin mentor will be Mait Gai.

All the Jonin mentors came into the class and got their Genin. The last team to meet their Jonin mentor was team seven. Kakashi walked into the classroom and apologized for being late. He took the four Genin took a park and got them to sit down in a circle. He introduced himself first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am a former Anbu black ops member and I like to read; ok who is next. Sasuke I believe you should go next. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my brother and I are the last of out clan, he killed them all and left me alive, I am going to kill Itachi and restore my clan, that is my only goal for now. Ok well that was intense. My name is Sakura Haruno and I want to be a strong ninja one day, I like working hard and one day I want to become a medical ninja. My name is Nariko Uzumaki, I like flowers and dancing and training and one day I hope to be a really strong ninja, I also want to start a family one-day. And finally, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like Ramen and Training and one-day I hope to be Hokage so the whole village will start respecting me.

After they finished introducing themselves, they had lunch and Kakashi said to meet him tomorrow at training ground three. They all asked why, but he only said just meet me there ok at eight o'clock. Hai sensei they said and then left to go home to get ready for whatever they will be doing tomorrow.

The 4 Genin arrived at training ground three at eight o'clock, they waited for two hours. Naruto was starting to agitated and grumpy when all of a sudden Kakashi appeared. Sorry I am late I was helping someone move. Yeah right they all thought to themselves, well anyway what are Kakashi sensei Naruto asked. Well I am going to test you to see whether or not you will be my team, just so you know, no one has ever passed, if you fail you will go back to the academy where you will have to wait another year to be Genin. WHAT! You mean we are not officially classed as Genin yet. That's correct, if you pass this test you will be officially classed as Genin and part of team seven.

The test will go until lunch time, so that makes it two hours, your objective will be to get one these two bells from. The two of you who do will pass the test and go on to become my team. So two of us won't pass and will be sent back to the academy and have to wait. Well yes that's the jist of it. Ok your two hours start now. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ok we need to make a plan of attack. Where did Naruto go? Naruto saw Kakashi hiding in a tree reading a book and tried to attack him. Kakashi used the Kawamiri jutsu to replace himself with a log. Naruto said damn it, he used a substitution.

Naruto, you need to stop being so reckless, we need to draw him out and attack him together so we can take the bells.

Ok so Naruto you are going to work as the distraction, Sakura you are going to try and draw him out, then Naruto you use some of your Kage Bunshin to hold down while Sasuke delivers the final blow and I will get the bells said Nariko.

Lets Go.

Sakura was walking through the forest of the training ground; she was looking up at all the trees when she spotted Kakashi. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. He blocked of course, Sakura then came at him continuously trying to him. She then ran and he followed her to a clearing where naruto was waiting. Naruto did the Kage Bunshin and managed to get hold of Kakashi making sure he didn't go anywhere. Sasuke came running at Kakashi and punched him in the face almost knocking him out. Their strategy was coming together perfectly all that had to happen was for Nariko to grab the bells.

Nariko came out of the bushes at full sprint and almost managed to get the bells. Kakashi used Kawamiri and he wound up behind them.

That was very strategic of you. You four almost had me and it was close, but you going to have to try harder than that if you want to get these bells and pass.

You have one and a half hours left.

Over the last one and a half hours the four Genin tried everything they could possibly think of, they didn't have any success but Kakashi kept complimenting them saying they were getting better, at working as a team. Naruto was starting to get hungry, he looked over at the log and saw their lunches their, he knew he couldn't touch them but he was so hungry and his stomach was grumbling like crazy. He walked towards the log where their lunches were on, he was just about to reach it when Kakashi appeared tied Naruto to one of the three posts in the Training Ground.

Times up, you all fail. You may have your lunch but you are not to share with naruto.

They were sitting down eating their lunch in front of naruto, his Stomach growled. I'm so hungry he said in the saddest tone he could muster. Naruto saw Sasuke holding some food up to him. Sasuke said that he didn't care about the consequences; all that mattered was that one of his teammates did not go hungry. He said with a smile on his face: he hadn't smiled in a long time.

Well done, you all pass. What why. Because you broke the rules and thought of your teammates well being over the rules. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.

So congratulations and finish up. You are the first Genin ever to pass my test. When you are finished eating feel free to go home, I have nothing else for you to do today. We will meet at the ninja complex in the morning so we can get assigned our first mission as team seven.

**A/N **

**All right that's that one down. Let me what you thought and also I am letting you decide this. Would you like their first mission to be the Zabuza mission or would like me to only mention it in the next chapter.**

**Or would like team seven to go on a completely different mission for their first time.**

**Please let me know. Also don't forget to check chapters 1-4 as well. **

**I am sorry if this chapter seemed a bit different. I am going through some stuff at the moment. That's it from me for the moment. And thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brother and Sister

**A/N**

**Ok seeing as no one wanted me to do the Zabuza mission so I am only going to briefly mention it.**

**So I don't know why you guys don't want to review for but I would like it if you did because I would greatly appreciate it.**

**So this is going to be a special chapter and that's all I am going to say on dat.**

**Lets do it.**

Brother and sister chapter 6 – The double S Rank mission

Over the past month and a half, team seven has completed several missions that have been low key and non-life threatening. How ever their latest mission had gone south and quickly as well. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, until a mercenary named Zabuza attacked them on their way to the land of waves. Zabuza was a ninja from the land hidden in the mist, which is also known as blood mist village.

A battle ensued to which Zabuza fled. They were safe for the moment but not for very long. Their journey took them to a family that was living in a forest; they were nice folk but were having problems with the people who hired Zabuza. While team seven was there; they worked on their chakra control, by getting the chakra to go to their feet and then running up a tree. Naruto had difficulty with this but he eventually got it down pat.

When they dropped the bridge builder off at the bridge, Zabuza shows up with his student Haku. Team seven and the mercenaries engaged in battle with one another. The battle raged on for hours, so far both sides had suffered injuries, Naruto took Haku down. Something strange happened before that. Haku had just launched his Ice-style ice needles at Naruto, Haku looked shocked at what he saw; that two tails were shielding Naruto from being hit by his ice needles. Naruto not realizing that the two tails were coming from him, he tapped into a whole new power, a power that he never knew he had, orange colored chakra was covering his whole body. That was when he took Haku down.

After both Haku and Zabuza were defeated and final speeches were made. Naruto and his team reflected on everything that had happened. The bridge builder and the villagers thanked the Konoha ninja. They decided to name the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge. And with that, they were on their way back to Konoha.

**Two Weeks later**

Naruto had been enjoying the couple of weeks that he had off, resting and recuperating. He spent time with his teammates. Naruto decided that he would pick one person today and just hang out with them. He thought about who he was going to pick, there was only one person that came to mind and he was surprised, because he didn't spend much time with her before. Hinata Hyuga. She might not be the strongest of the Kunoichi from her class or the most confident, but she certainly was pretty, smart and intelligent.

He was very interested in getting to know Hinata. Naruto was walking around the village when he spotted Hinata; he went up to her and asked if she wanted to hang to do something today. She thought to herself (Naruto wants to spend the day with me, I am excited; yay). Yes Naruto I do want to do something w-with you today she said, while she blushed furiously.

What would you like to do today? Well I was thinking that we could go to lunch and then, maybe go to the to of Hokage mountain and look over the beauty of the village and after that I think I would like to have you over for dinner, if that's all right. Thank you for the offer to come over to your place for dinner tonight, I do appreciate it but I can't because I have a mission tomorrow. So do you want to have ramen for lunch Naruto, Hinata asked?

No thanks; let's go to a restaurant because Nariko is trying to get me to eat other food and not just ramen. So would you like to go to the sandwich shop then? Yeah I would love that thanks Hinata, but it will be my treat though. That would be lovely, thank you so much Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the sandwich shop and Naruto ordered a chicken and salad with mayo sandwich, and Hinata ordered a tomato and cheese with turkey sandwich. Ok that comes to 125 Ryo. Naruto paid the cashier.

They went to the park and ate their sandwiches and took turns pushing each other on the swings. So naruto it's getting late would you like to go to the top of Hokage Mountain to watch the sunset. Yeah sure lets go. At the top of Hokage Mountain, Naruto and Hinata waited until sunset. As the sun was setting Naruto thanked Hinata for spending the day with him and he apologized for not talking very much. You are welcome Naruto and it's all right, I'm sure there will be other times but anyway thank you for today. Goodbye Naruto, Goodbye Hinata.

That was an amazing feeling; I have never had that feeling around Sakura before. Well anyway I got to get home. He went home with a big smile on his face.

He walked through the front door and an amazing scent just filled his nose, he always loved his sisters cooking, she would cook amazing meals, especially on special occasions and tonight was an extra special occasion, tonight was an extra special night, tonight marked three months since they became Genin. Nariko made roast chicken with vegetables. Mmmm, this is delicious thanks sis. You are most certainly welcome Naruto, Nariko said with a smile on her face. Naruto and Nariko spoke about they each did that day. Well I am getting an early night little brother Goodnight, Goodnight Nariko. Our break ends tomorrow morning, I am looking forward to going back out in the field, after all we are getting and becoming a powerhouse as a team. It's time for bed.

**The Next Day**

Nariko awoke from her restful sleep and she said today is the day we go back to doing missions; I really don't want to get out of bed. Well anyway it's time to get up. Nariko got up and went to Naruto's room and to her surprise, he was already dressed and ready to go. Wow I am surprised that you are ready before me little brother, well yes I am, I really want to get back out there, don't get me wrong sis I have enjoyed these past two weeks off. But I just really want to do a mission.

That's understandable little brother; I am also raring to go as well. Let me finish getting dressed and then we can head off. Nariko ate her breakfast, changed and made her lunch, and packed her backpack and then her and Naruto headed off to the ninja complex to meet with their sensei and the rest of their team to receive their first mission in two weeks.

While waiting at the ninja complex outside of the Hokage's office for their sensei to arrive, the four Genin discussed what they had been doing during their fortnight off; so Sakura what did you do asked Naruto. Well I just did chores and went to the park and helped my dad with the gardening and that's basically it, what did you do Sasuke she asked. Not much actually, all I did was train. Naruto just rested and the day after he got out of the hospital he spent the day with Hinata. And I myself well I cleaned the apartment and exercised and did some gardening.

Well is no one going to ask me what I did, said Kakashi? Whoa when did you get here sensei?

I just got here five minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Well you are ex-Anbu sensei so of course we didn't notice that you were there. Anyway what did you do? I just read and re read my book.

The Hokage will see you now said his assistant. He was a young man with dark blue hair, yellow eyes and he was a bit chubby but he was very smart and intelligent. You still wouldn't want to mess with him.

Team seven I am sending you on a highly classified mission. You cannot tell anyone about it and that includes the Yamikage. Why is that lord third? Because the mission I am sending you on will be very dangerous, you will be tasked with gathering information on the black wolf of Yamigakure. And that is why the Yamikage cannot find out. Team sevens eyes widened with shock. Lord third, the black wolf is the only double S-rank criminal in the world, and he is the most dangerous man alive and if we get caught he will kill us all.

Yes I know that and I also I know that you will be taking a really big risk and that it will be a suicide mission. But we need as much information on Konora Hyuga so we can take him out.

There will be no further discussion on the subject. From recently gathered intelligence. Konora is in a secluded location in the land of grass. We want to know what his plans and what are his strengths and weaknesses. Now head out and get this mission done as fast and as safely as possible.

**The Mission **

Only one thought ran through Kakashi's mind; where did it all go wrong. We did everything right, we didn't let the target know that we were spying on him and we didn't make a sound. Everything was going well, but I guess we just didn't get out his place fast enough and now because of that I have suffered serious injuries and my team are fighting him with out me.

Nariko and Naruto launched an attack at Konora but were unsuccessful and Konora majorly wounded the both of them. With everyone of there team mates and their mentor down as well. There was nothing that either of them could do.

Konora was fed up with everyone trying to spy on him so he decided to not let the Konoha ninja live any longer. He was getting angry and he felt more dangerous and deadly than he had ever felt before and he liked it but what he was about to do he could never face himself afterwards. He pulled out his Machete and walked over to Naruto.

Do you have any last words before I kill you, young jinchuriki?

Naruto's heart was racing he knew what was coming next and he knew what he was going to say. Why did you turn your back on your friends, you were a good person once so what happened to you.

HE HE HE HE HE you don't need to know that young jinchuriki. Because even if I told you. You wouldn't be alive long enough to tell anyone. Goodbye Young ninja. Konora raised his machete and as he was lowering it to deal the final blow. He heard a clang and looked up and saw Nari with his two swords out blocking his blade.

That is enough Konora let these ninja go.

Konora Growled, he wasn't about to fight Nari. Fine they are free to go but if they ever try anything like that again I will not hesitate to kill them.

Good. Now go and get out of here before I hurt you.

As you wish he said and then disappeared.

Nari got team 7 back to Konoha safely and took them to the hospital. He made sure that they were going to get treated right way and then left to go and have a very serious chat with the Hokage.

Konora kicked the door open and walked up to Hiruzen with a look of anger and said to him are you stupid; those kids could have been killed if I was not there. I told all of the Kage, including you yourself to leave Konora to me because none of your ninja can take out a hidden darkness ninja. Not only have you not listened to me, you sent five ninja to their deaths and you have broken my trust. I was on my way back to tell you how to fight a darkness ninja. But now I am not going to.

I know what I did was wrong Nari but I wanted to see if we could get the Intel ourselves, I knew the risks when I sent them.

This better not happen again Hiruzen or else I will reveal to Naruto and Nariko who their parents are and the secret that you never want them to find out, you know, the one about their older brother.

Fine this will not happen again. And I will work on trusting your judgment from now on.

Thank you. I am going now; I need to rest after a long journey. Konora left and slammed the door behind him.

Hiruzen reflected on what he had discussed with Nari and decided that he would make an excellent Kage, it took a lot of confidence to come in here and tell me how it is.

He chuckled to himself and went to check up on team seven.

**A/N **

**Sorry this took so long; I have been distracted playing video games and hanging out with mates and my girlfriend.**

**I will try to write at least one chapter a week.**

**Well the next chapter will be short.**

**A thanks to everyone who reads this. Please leave a review**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brother and sister

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in for the past three weeks, my mind has been elsewhere. **

**I promise that I will try to regularly update this year, this Brother and Sister will be continuing, I have big ideas for this series and I Hope you all stick with me, I thank you.**

**I do not own Naruto **

**I do own – Nari, Nariko, Arturo Namikaze, Konora, Gueurn, Trion, Trinia, Turama, the Bullsegan and many more characters to come at a later date.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I am enjoying it.**

Brother and Sister chapter 7 – The discovery

Kakashi was in his apartment, spring-cleaning when he came across an old diary. On the front cover of the Diary, it said. This dairy belongs to Minato Namikaze; Kakashi opened the diary and started to read it.

_Kakashi, I knew you would be the one to find this._

_What you are about to read will change what you know about Kushina and I, You will be the second person in the village to know, besides Lord third. For me to be able to relay what I would like to convey. I have to tell you a story so that you can understand the importance of keeping this information confidential until, Naruto and Nariko are of Age._

_**This story begins sixteen years ago **_

_The snow was falling on a cold winters day, Kushina was sitting on lounge staring into the fire. Her thoughts were swirling around at a rapid pace inside her head, she was so excited and happy, and she couldn't believe it. I am pregnant, even saying it out loud brought her comfort and join and in unimaginable happiness. Kushina couldn't wait to tell Minato. Kushina went and got a note pad and pen and started writing down baby names. _

_Minato walked through door after a long day, His wife jumped on him and gave him the tightest hug she could muster, and Minato looked at his wife and said what's up honey. Sit down I have something amazing to tell you. _

_Minato took a seat at the dining room table, Ok honey what is it._

_She looked her husband dead in the eyes and keeping the straightest face she could. Minato, I'm pregnant._

_Hearing what his wife just conveyed to him. A smile appeared on his face and he grabbed his wife in a loving embrace and said I am so excited._

_Over the next six months Kushina and I had been getting things ready for the baby. We built a Nursery and got clothes and diapers. _

_We met up with Hiruzen Sarutobi for lunch. Looks like you are coming along nicely Kushina Have the both of you decided on a name yet. Minato said well if it's a boy it will be Arturo and if it's a girl it will be Katrina. Hiruzen said they are both good names and I will be looking forward to meeting your munchkin. So how long do you have left Hiruzen asked? Three months Kushina said. We finished lunch and went home._

_Three months later._

_Well after a long fifteen-hours Kushina had finally given birth to a healthy baby boy. We were happy to welcome little baby Arturo into the world. The birth was successful with no complications and because Kushina is the Nine-tails jinchuriki I had to put up a good fight, keeping Kurama sealed. We had to do this in secret just incase the seal broke and the Nine-tails got free._

_Kushina held her son in her arms looking down at him with a smile on her face watching her newborn looking back up at her, all she could think of was that this bundle of joy meant the world to her and she would do anything for him._

_We had many visitors coming to see Arturo and congratulate us. But one visitor we did not expect, his name was Ukari, we didn't know who he was. He said that Arturo was destined to become a jinchuriki one day and that he would change the ninja world forever but in a good way. We thought to ourselves could he possibly mean that Arturo would become the next host for the Nine-tails._

Kakashi kept reading and eventually got to the end of the story. Interesting so Naruto and Nariko have an older brother, I need to talk to lord Hokage about this. I understand why Minato and Kushina didn't want Naruto and Nariko to know.

I have to hide this and make sure they find out somehow or else they will go looking for him.

Lord Third I found Lord Fourth's diary and I know all about Naruto and Nariko's older brother and how he is the True Ten-tails jinchuriki. Hmmm well that makes two of us now Kakashi. In this diary did it mention at all Arturo's secret identity.

Yes it did. I understand that we both promised that we couldn't tell the twins anything about Arturo or they would want to go and find him and we can't let them do that because of the risks involved.

That is true Kakashi, Just go about your duties normally and remember to continue they're training, after all the chunin exams are coming up soon.

**A/N **

**I know this is a short chapter and there really isn't much information about Arturo but as the series progresses their will be more.**

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time **


	8. Chapter 8

Brother and sister

**A/N **

**I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far; I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Don't forget that every chapter is relevant to the story.**

**Let's see if you any of you can figure Arturo's secret identity. The first one of you to come close I will private message you and you will get your own character included into the story. Yes you can make your own character.**

**That's all for me. Let's get to/ the story.**

**Lets do it.**

Brother and sister chapter 8 – A beautiful summers day

Sakura looked out her window and saw a crystal clear blue sky; this day is going to be fantastic.

Sakura decided that she would go to the beach. She got off her bed and went to her closet and got dressed and ready for the beach, after a quick good bye she ran out the door.

She was enjoying her day off and so were all the ninja in the village. They hadn't received any missions from anyone in the past couple of weeks.

At the beach Sakura ran into Sasuke, when he saw her he smiled she always bought a smile to his face, over the past month he had felt better than he ever had before, the feeling of change was getting stronger and influencing him to change his life from wanting to kill his brother, to wanting to bring his brother back to the village.

He saw the way that Sakura would blush every time she was around him, and also knew that of her feelings, he wondered if he could ever reciprocate her feelings. So what do you want to do, I bought more food than I can eat by myself would you like to join me. Of course said the pink hair Genin with a smile that could light up the world.

Lunch consisted of roast turkey sandwiches with tomato's, lettuce and cheese with bottles of orange and mango juice. The two Genin enjoyed the exquisite lunch. Sasuke that was absolutely fantastic I never knew that you could prepare a meal like this. I am full of surprises and cooking is just one of my many talents.

Yeah well I will have to see more of your talents. Yeah maybe you will he said while poking his tongue out at her in a cheeky manner.

Sakura loved her time at the beach with the guy she had a crush on. She was happy to hear that she had an impact on Sasuke and that he was turning his life around and the goal of killing his brother changed to bringing him back.

The Hokage looked at all the paperwork on his desk and prepared himself for a long day ahead of him. He took the first bit of paper and saw that it was a response from the hidden Rain village saying that they would be sending ten Genin this year to the Chunin exams, and then he picked up the other responses and started making notes of the all villages and how many Genin they were sending for the Chunin Exams.

The twelve Genin that had graduated from the academy this year all had recommendations from their sensei. After all the numbers had been taken down, he added up that this year was going to be the biggest Chunin exams of all because they were going to have forty Genin.

Well Naruto will be taking the exam this year he thought. He has had some great feats and the village is starting to change their opinions about him but I know he won't be fully accepted just yet. But they will eventually and I hope I will be there when they do.

The preparations for the Chunin exams were almost complete. Just two weeks to go and the village will be filled with all sort of ninja from other villages and not to mention that the third Kazekage will becoming and watching as well.

An alliance with Sungakure was within Konoha's grasp hopefully these exams will secure them an alliance.

Naruto and Nariko were at home enjoying their time off. Naruto was actually studying but he was doing it slowly and repeatedly so he could get it because he wants to further his knowledge to be able to pass the Chunin exams and to become a better ninja so he can one day become the Hokage. Man this is hard he complained but he knew he had to keep going.

Nariko was impressed with Naruto's determination she asked him if wanted any help understanding anything, he replied with thanks sis but no I would like to get this without any help at the moment. Ok well I am going to go the park I will be home for dinner. Ok sis well you get a big surprise when you get home.

Nariko left wondering what this big surprise would be anyway she put it to the back of her mind for now. She stopped off at a sandwich place for lunch and then continued to the park on her way there she saw a lot children playing with each other and their families, she felt a little upset because her and Naruto have been without parents their entire lives.

She got to the park and saw no one else there for once. She was enjoying the swinging on the swings and being able to think and just enjoy life she was feeling happy and so at peace because she wasn't having to worry about her brother as much anymore.

Two hours passed and Nariko saw a person approaching. As the person was getting closer she realized that it was Hinata. Hello Hinata how are you. I'm good thanks how are you. I am good, thanks. So what have you been up to? Not much I have just been preparing for the Chunin exams and training with Shino and Kiba to get stronger and work on our teamwork. What about you. well same as you but I have also been happy that Naruto is starting to get things and that I don't have to worry about him as much as I used to I mean it does feel weird but I am so happy that he is striving to get stronger.

Hinata was thinking about Naruto getting stronger and wiser and all of a sudden she noticed that she was blushing. Well Hinata I haven't seen you blush in a while and I also know why you are blushing. Her face went an even brighter red. It's ok I know like you Naruto and you know what I am happy that you do. Really she asked. Hai said Nariko. Thank you. I would love to stay and chat but I have to get going, goodbye Nariko, Goodbye Hinata.

Nariko was still on a happiness high because she knew that when Naruto was ready for a relationship he would have someone waiting for him. She was at her front door and smelt something really good. She got through the door and saw food on the table.

Naruto had cooked dinner, which consisted of beef, bacon, vegetables and noodles it smelt so good. Wow I am impressed bro; I can't believe you did all this. When did you have the time to learn? He smiled at his sister and said I have been reading and watching you. Now eat up you must be hungry. Oh yes I am.

Naruto and Nariko enjoyed dinner and then desert was baked cheesecake and strawberries.

**A/N**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter. The next chapter is going to be about the chunin exams. So whom would you like to see pass. **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to Azura Songsteress.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
